Les six, plus un
by Bowouaa
Summary: Q le lui avait dit un jour, lors de leur première mission pour être exacte. Il y en avait 6. 6 autres, comme lui, des gens au cortex exceptionnel et capable de prouesses en cryptage informatique. Au temps dire qu'il y avait le choix. Mais évidemment, il fallait que cela tombe sur cet enquiquineur d'adulescent à moitié aveugle. Evidemment.
1. Chapter 1

C'est ma première fiction donc je ne suis pas encore trop à l'aise (je ne suis pas sur du rating donc si quelqu'un remarque quelque chose je lui serais reconnaissante de me le dire !). En espérant que cela plaise ! Rien ne m'appartient (suis-je obligée de me rappeler d'une chose aussi regrettable..)

**Les six, plus un**

Q le lui avait un jour, lors de leur « première » mission pour être exacte. Il y en avait 6. 6 autres, comme lui, des gens au cortex exceptionnel et capable de prouesses en cryptage informatique. Le premier s'appelait Robert Darfold, un américain lui aussi au service de son pays depuis bientôt 40 ans. Une légende dans son service. Le deuxième s'appelait Hiroshua Nakamoto et enseignait dans une prestigieuse université de Tokyo distillant son savoir aux plus assidus des étudiants d'Asie. Le troisième Kuan Fang, travaillait pour une multinationale ayant fait fortune dans la conception de logiciel de protection software. Le quatrième quand à lui un canadien répondant au nom de Francis Dartan était en prison, pour tentative de hacking sur la bourse de New- York. Un regrettable incident. Le cinquième un polonais, Igor Adamiak vivait reclus au fin fond de son domaine situé en Autriche et refusait tout contact avec le monde extérieur depuis la crise des subprimes. Allez savoir pourquoi, il est un tantinet fou. Le sixième enfin, prénommé Alexis Tarsarov junior bien qu'âgé d'une bonne soixantaine d'années. On n'avait pas beaucoup de renseignements sur lui, hormis le fait que le KGB l'avait dans ses petits papiers. Au temps dire qu'il y avait le choix. Mais évidemment, il fallait que cela tombe sur cet enquiquineur d'adulescents à moitié aveugle. Evidemment.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Une conférence sur le développement des ondes beta dans les circuits afférants des micro-puces à fibres optiques récemment développées ça intéresse quelqu'un ? Apparemment oui, mais cela se compte sur les doigts de la main. Et cela se passait sur le sol britannique. Encore mieux, maugréa Bond dans la barbe qu'il n'avait plus, fraichement rasée ce matin. Il était donc alors tout à fait normal que le Quartiermaître fasse preuve du plus haut degré d'enthousiasme que l'on puisse attendre d'un tel expert dans la matière. Un haussement de sourcil au dessus de la normal et ses dents blanches se découvrant sous un sourire radieux. Bien que non inscrit sur la liste officielle des invités en raison de son poste au MI6, il fut décidé qu'il se ferait passer pour l'assistant d'un éminent chercheur suisse ne pouvant assister en personne à la réunion. Des mesures dé sécurité furent mise en place, on ne laisse pas autant de têtes en informatique en ce temps de guerre informatique. Heureusement pour Bond, le boulot d'un double-zéro n'est pas d'assurer la sécurité de geeks qui n'avaient perdu leur acné que parce qu'ils avaient dépassés la cinquantaine. Bien sur, c'est quelque chose qu'il regretta amèrement plus tard. En effet, il était entre deux mission et hormis trainasser entre le QG et son restaurant préféré pour y siroter un martini et bien.. Il n'avait rien à faire. Et Q était tellement obnubilé par sa future conférence qu'il lui répondait poliment quand Bond tentait de le vanner. Bref l'ennui mortel. Il était entrain de se souler avec assiduité quand il reçut un coup de fil du QG. _ Bond nous avons un problème, lui annonça platement M. Ca il n'en doutait pas.


	2. Chapter 2

Sans plus tarder, voici la suite ! Ps : le review est bénéfique à la créativité haha

La salle de conférence grouillait de monde. Les chercheurs, discutant avec entrain de leurs recherches en cours, un service de presse trié sur le volet ainsi qu'une armada de garde du corps. Qui aurait pu croire que ces informaticiens puissent avoir autant de valeur qu'un diplomate lors d'un traité de paix. Parmi ces protecteurs surarmés et surentraînés se trouvait une équipe du MI6. Deux étaient assignés à la protection de Q. Après tout on ne laissait pas Mr Je-sais-tout-sur-le-Royaume-Uni vagabonder dans un lieu non sécurisé (à savoir le monde entier, sauf le QG). Comme à son habitude, il se mouvait silencieusement entre les chercheurs, intervenant ça et là dans la conversation mais devant s'interrompre rapidement dans l'étalage de son intelligence quand son interlocuteur se rendait compte que pour un assistant, il était un peu trop calé dans la matière. Après tout il ne fallait pas griller sa couverture. Il était préférable de limiter le nombre d'individu connaissant son apparence. Cela ne l'empêchait pas cependant d'en être horriblement frustré. A quoi bon participer à une conférence et un débat sur sa spécialité si l'on ne pouvait pas s'exprimer. C'est pendant qu'il était dans un coin de la salle entrain de bouder que les alarmes s'enclenchèrent.

_ Bond nous avons un problème, lui annonça platement M.

_ En rapport avec la conférence de Q je suppose, ironisa Bond sans vraiment poser la question.

_ En effet Bond, lui répondit M, sans prendre la peine relever le sarcasme. Les alarmes d'incendie et d'alerte à la bombe se sont déclenchées. Aucun feu n'a été détecté et une équipe de démineurs vérifie mais aucune bombe n'a été trouvée pour le moment. Evidemment c'est un leurre, il ne vous reste donc plus qu'à laisser votre reste de martini et d'y aller sans plus tarder. Un des chercheurs est visés mais nous ne savons pas encore lequel. Ils sont entrain d'être évacués en ce moment même.

_ Possibilité que ce soit Q qui soit ciblé ? soupira Bond (fichu flegme)

_ C'est peu probable, trop peu de monde connaisse son visage ni l'apparence qu'il pourrait avoir pour qu'il soit visé parmi toutes ces autres têtes bien plus connues. De plus sa présence n'a été précisée qu'en dernière minute. Pour une attaque aussi bien menée, le temps de préparation est insuffisant.

_ Je suis déjà en route, raccrocha Bond, courant en dehors du restaurant et sautant dans sa voiture. Pas moyen d'être tranquille ne serait-ce qu'une journée. Non pas qu'il s'ennuyait mais pour le principe tout de même.

On a beau entraîner les gens, les instruire et les habituer à réagir d'une certaine façon dans telle ou telle situation d'urgence, à un moment donné c'est le cerveau reptilien qui dirige et les instincts reprennent l'éducation. Ce fut le cas pour nombre de chercheurs, peu habituer à la violence en dehors de leur écran lors guerre informatique. Le service d'ordre eu tout le mal du monde à calmer les esprits et amorcer une manœuvre vers les portes de sorties. Mais la perspective de finir brûlé et/ou explosé avait fait son bout de chemin dans les esprits. Alors que la foule commençait à se diriger vers la sortie avec moult cris et bousculades, Q agissait comme d'habitude. Un intérêt peut être un peu plus élevé que s'il avait été en présence d'un raid de fourmis légionnaires, blasé par la prévisibilité de l'esprit humain si manipulable. Son oreillette était tombée lors de la bousculade et se trouvait désormais écrasée en 17 morceaux sur le sol. Il chercha son portable dans la poche de son pantalon noir en coton épais et rechercha la localisation de ses deux équipiers chargé de sa protection. Apparemment ils étaient toujours dans la salle qui commençait à se vider de plus en plus. Balayant la salle de son regard il pu apercevoir deux silhouettes en costumes 3 pièces se diriger vers lui. Il plissa les yeux pour mieux les distinguer. L'un aux cheveux noirs coupés à ras et l'autre rasé. Hum… Ses co-équipiers avaient les cheveux respectivement bruns et roux. Oh….Oh.

Qu'en pensez vous ?


End file.
